


Oh No

by milopottz



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2p nyo England - Freeform, A pet fish, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milopottz/pseuds/milopottz
Summary: Arthur spends a normal Sunday morning when the unexpected happens





	Oh No

**Author's Note:**

> wow, this is the first fic I ever wrote

The moment Arthur stepped into the living room, he was greeted by his lively little daughter dressed in her favorite pink onesie running up to him. A huge smile spread across his face as she yelled “Daddy! Daddy!” and spread her arms wide for him to pick her up. As he did, he peppered her face with a dozen of kisses as she laughed and giggled.

“Good morning, Olivia.”

“Morning, Daddy!”

Arthur held her comfortably in his arms, her arms wrapping around his dress shirt. His eyes darted across the place as he looked for someone, “Is your pops awake?”

Olivia nodded approvingly, “Mhmm, he’s making pancakes right now. Poppy said I can add cream on them this time!”

Ah yes, the Sunday ritual. At this day of the week, there is no such thing as a pancakeless morning. His husband Alfred had this tradition since the day he was born; not that he’s annoyed by it, Arthur loved the way he made such scrumptious, fluffy pancakes.

As he made his way to their kitchen, he indeed found Alfred humming and swaying to his favorite Beatles song while he worked on the stove. Arthur stepped closer to give a little peck on the cheek.

“Morning, love.”

“Mornin’ Art!” Alfred turned his head to give him a chaste kiss to their lips, then leant forward to kiss Olivia’s forehead.

“Did ya wash your hands, princess?”

“Uh-oh, I forgot!” Olivia was lowered down to run up to the sink.

Arthur heaved a sigh as he stretched his arms, “Well, I’ll go make myself some tea.”

“Sure thing, honey.”

Arthur headed toward their cupboard to grab a tin box containing his favorite english tea. As he reached for it, he hadn’t noticed he almost tipped over their fishbowl. As he looked down, he found it covered in a small towel. He was about to lift it off when he felt someone tug his pants.

“Daddy, no! Mr. Fishy’s sleeping.”

His eyebrows quirked in confusion, “Sleeping?”

“Yeah, see?” Olivia lifted the towel off to reveal Mr. Fishy on the water’s surface.

Completely still.

Lying on it’s back.

Not moving.

Oh. OH

Oh shit.

“He’s probably tired from swimming, so I put a blanket on him. He might get cold.”

Arthur shot his husband a mortified look; even Alfred did the same. Their mouths were both hanging and their eyes looked as though they found a dead body.

That’s technically what’s happening right now, but…

Arthur breathed in heavily before he faced his daughter, “Y-yes, that’s nice of you darling. How about you uh-uhm, turn on the tv? I’m sure you’re favorite show is on!” He placed his hand on her shoulder as he did his best to look normal.

“Okay!” Olivia happily ran toward the living room and turned on the tv. As predicted, her show was on; she cheered as the show’s opening theme song came along.

Alfred turned of the stove to stand in shock alongside Arthur. They stood in utter silence with the same expression on their faces: complete and utter horror.

“We never should’ve gotten that fish from the carnival.”


End file.
